The invention is based on an rpm governor for fuel injection pumps as defined hereinafter. In a known rpm governor of this kind (German Offenlegungsschrift No. 2 845 095), the adjusting movement of the quantity control member corresponds to the controlled variable of the adjusting motor, so that during normal quantity regulation, especially in the idling range, the adjusting motor must take very small adjusting steps; contrarily, at the breakaway point or at the transition from starting to the normal load range, very fast displacements of the quantity control member are needed. While a relatively low-powered adjusting motor is sufficient for the normal regulating range and the fine translation required in that range, a correspondingly more powerful as well as larger motor is needed for the breakaway and starting range and for the large steps required at that time. For instance, if a stepping motor is used, then the linear force (torque) of the stepping motor is directly related to the frequency, so that a very high frequency range, up to more than one kHz, is used for this kind of fully-electric governor. As a consequence, the motor is relatively expensive, and the energy reserve, something which must already be managed very sparingly in a motor vehicle, is subjected to increased demands.